The Elhorn
The Elhorn The Elhorn is a large monstrous beast from the wildlife of Selrig, in the Hilvetian Confederation. It was described by Archpriest Sigsmus of Suliri in his third tome of "The Creatures of Wildlife of the Galaxy" in 1368 A.S. "The Elhorn is a terrifying creature living in the caves and mountains of Selrig. It is the main predator of the planet. Measuring between 2m and 2m50 (6"5 to 8"20) of height, the Elhorn can run up to a speed nearing 100km/h. This animal is biped and carnivorous with a special taste for Human flesh. Its fragile horns at the top of its head are no use for its defense but its curved dart allows it to inflict heavy damage to its prey. A paralysing poison is secreted in its dart to prevent its adversaries from moving for, it is believed, eating it alive afterwards. The Elhorn hunts day and night and is easily recognized by its roar, like a deep powerful growl. The putrid smell this beast releases can also help in preventing a surprise attack from it. The Elhorn is a very agile animal, always landing on its feet and able to jump four times its own height without hurting itself. In addition to its dart, it is provided with a double set of sharp fangs and sharp claws to tear entire chuncks of flesh from its prey. The Elhorn mates only once in its life for the female devours the male during their intercourse, driven by a devouring appetite. Then, about eight months later, she will give birth to two or three Elhorns that she will abandon in a cave. The little Elhorns will have to work together to find food and grow up to become adults. The Elhorn has a life expectancy of about 200 to 240 years old. The poison of the Elhorn is very useful for Bounty Hunters who often use it to poison their darts and blades. For an Apprentice Hunter to become a Bounty Hunter, he or she must slay one adult Elhorn as part of the initiation ritual on its own. It is a highly difficult task and require a great amount of talent, planning and training, therefore the number of casualties among the Apprentices is quite high." - Archpriest Sigismus of Suliri, "The Creatures and Wildlife of the Galaxy - Tome III" (1368 A.S) FOOD REGIME AND NATURAL HABITAT The Elhorns are heavily carnivorous, craving flesh of hot blooded animals. Humans are a special treat for them. They enjoy hunting as much as eating and will terrify their prey before killing or paralysing it and then start with eating. Elhorns store their food in their caves, letting it rot for a while to make the scent and taste stronger. Their hunting territory can be as large as 10 square kilometers. Its borders are easy to notice for the deep claw marks they leave on rocks and the bark of trees. Elhorns are not social creatures and prefer to avoid other members of its own species. They will viciously battle against each other if they step on their hunting grounds. However, once in a lifetime, Elhorns will travel great distances to their mating grounds, in the mountains of Selrig. Inhabitants of Selrig make sure to stay out of their paths during these times.